Not A Decoy
by The.Docile.Doll
Summary: I’m a whore. But even with that known fact; he didn’t care. Even though he knew that I’ve been with so many people he would smile at me and say, “I don’t care. You’re mine now.” OCxTamaki may go into M READ MY PROFILE VERY IMPORTANT
1. Prologue

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

Prologue

* * *

I wasn't the girl a guy would want to bring home to meet Mom and Dad. I wasn't the type of girl where you can take out to hang with your friends. I wasn't the type of girl you wanted to be seen in public with.

I was the girl that your parent's worried about when their baby boys started dating. I was the girl where you couldn't take out because she would be flirting and kissing random guys, I was the type of girl you've seen in movies that steals the boyfriends away.

I was the girl your parents warned you about.

In four simple letters I can tell you what I am

W-H-O-R-E

If you don't know what that spells I'll tell you, I'm a whore.

But even with that known fact; he didn't care. Even though he knew that I've been with so many people he would smile at me and say, "_I don't care. You're mine now._" Even with all the warnings he got every day he would shrug them away and stay with me. Even though from the start he knew I may have just used him and then thrown him away he **didn't care**.

He didn't care about all the negative things about me. He didn't care that he was too good for me and I was out of his league.

He didn't care what they said

And I love him for that.


	2. The Prince and The Whore

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

The Prince and the Whore

It has came to my attention that in the Prologue I work that Whore was four letters. My bad it's five. Thank you for pointing that out.

* * *

Suoh Tamaki, the rich, French-Japanese, handsome teenager was strolling around the commoner outside mall. He has never been to such a thing, but when Haruhi told him about it he was simply fascinated. He would've asked her to join him, but recently it's been awkward around her since Hikaru and she have been dating. It seems like Tamaki lost his 'daughter'.

* * *

I looked around the mall. I gazed at all the different types of older men and teen boys that passed me by. My light hazel eyes prayed on a new decoy. I was what many would call a slut or a whore, what ever fits your taste.

I love men

And I would do a lot just to get them. I mean I didn't just kiss and cuddle with them. If they were hot enough I would have sex with them. I stole boyfriends from girls and I stole husbands from wives. I guess it was my way of finding the one boy who would just push me away before we had sex and say, "Not now. I want to know you. I want the real thing." But of course that never happened. I, Kawabe Momiji, was bound to a loveless life.

"Oi!" A loud voice shattered my train of though as I looked up to see a small crowd of girls surrounding my table. "You're the girl that stole my boyfriend!" A pretty teenager accused pointing her finger at me. Judging by her red puffy eyes I would say I stole her boyfriend just recently.

"Honey, I stole many boyfriends. Your's was just another play toy." I grinned cynically as I batted my long thick black eyelashes.

"Whore!" One of the women shouted

"Slut!"

"Harlot!"

"Is that all you got? Hun, I've been called worse." I pushed my chair aside and walked away from the group as they fumed behind me. "You wanted to keep your boyfriends maybe you should've done something they wanted. I was able to give them it." I giggled as I left the sobbing women.

I am harsh no doubt about it. I am mean. I am cruel. And I don't care. It is stupid that women so naïve as them believe in such a thing of love and fairy-fricken-tales. They need to know that relationships don't end happily. There is no happily ever after. There are tears because it all ends the same. It all ends with a heart-break. I witness enough heart-breaks in my life and I'm not gonna let it happen to me. I am the heart-breaker, not the man. And I love being the heart-breaker.

"Hey there, cutie." A gruff voice greeted me. I turned to see a tall man leaning against the wall. He was definitely not my type. His black hair was oily and long that clung to his face, he had red zits covering his cheeks, nose, chin, and forehead. He was lanky and thin.

"Not interested." I spoke coolly and flipped my long black hair over my shoulder as I stuck my nose in the air.

"I didn't ask if you were interested." He said as cold as I was. I remained quiet. I jumped when I felt his hand slap my ass. I whirled around.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?!" I roared my face fuming red with anger.

"I'm thinking I'm gonna get some of that." He eyed me and I growled at him as he pulled me close.

* * *

Tamaki sighed heavily as he checked his cell phone that read no texts and missed calls. For some reason the blond was feeling rather unloved at the moment. A loud angry cry shook Tamaki out of his self-pitying stage. His purple eyes darted up to see a pretty girl struggling against a man. His arm was wrapped around her thin waist. She lifted her small hand to slap him, but he caught it by her wrist and lowered his lips toward her. _A woman isn't supposed to be treated like that! _Tamaki though furiously as he ran over to play Prince Charming.

* * *

"Unhand me!" I shrieked as I thrashed side to side.

"Tama-kick!" An unknown teen kicked the man that had me in his grasp. The pervert flew to the side with large swirls in his eyes. The teenager turned to me with a gentle smile on his face as he offered me his hand, "Are you okay, Princess?" I felt my cheeks grow warm at how he addressed me.

Never has a man called _me _a princess

My hazel eyes scanned his appearance. He was hands down _adorable_. He was very tall a good foot and two inches tall than my pathetic size. He has blond hair that was sorta long with large purple eyes that held such a romantic look. And by his accent I would say he wasn't born here, plus his foreign appearance also gave it away. He also had a sense of style. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, nice designer dark jeans, and a black over coat, and nice shiny shoes.

He is perfect

My perfect decoy

My perfect **victim**

I decided to play it shy. Timidly, I took his hand and acted a blush on my milky skin tone.

"Thank you," I smiled as he helped me to my feet. The blond blushed and smiled charmingly at me.

"What's your name, Princess?" He inquired softly.

"Kawabe Momiji," I batted my eyelashes. "And yours?"

"Suoh Tamaki, it is a pleasure meeting you, Momiji-hime." He kissed my knuckle and a real blush painted itself across my cheeks and nose.

"Anou, are you waiting for someone?" I asked not wanting to depart my new toy. He smiled at me, but I can see the sadness in his eyes. They were so easy to read.

"No," He replied tersely. I smirked inwardly at the perfect opportunity.

"Well, I'm here all alone and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me since you're not waiting for anyone." I offered. His eyes light up.

"Of course my dear Hime! I would love to assist you today." He grinned and I laughed as I took his hand and walked away with him.

* * *

I made sure to step on the dizzy pervert on our way to a store too.

"Let's go in here!" I pulled the blond into a costume shop. We looked around and I grinned at a plan in my head. "Alright, game time!" I declare pointing my finger in the air as Tamaki gave me an odd look.

"Game time?" He asked confused. I giggled at his expression.

"Yup! I'm going to dress up and so are you! Best costume wins ice cream treated by the loser!" I cheered and Tamaki smiled brightly.

"Alright!" and with that we raided the costume shop. With piles of clothes in our arms we went into the dressing rooms beside each other. I took out a maid out fit and dressed into it. It was a French maid outfit. It was black and white and short. Sexy, yet simple. I pulled the outfit on and step out to see Tamaki already dressed in his outfit.

_Figures _I thought as I saw him dressed as a King. After the short moment of us meeting I already found out that we wanted to be a king. Plus, he pretty much asked me to call him king. I grinned inwardly. That would sound kinky in bed.

Tamaki turned to look at me and flushed red at my skimpy outfit. I flushed red at his outfit also. He was dressed like a king with brown trousers, a royal blue button up shirt with a classic king cape and hat and in his hand was a king's staff.

"Y-You w-win." Tamaki stuttered as he gazed at my revealing legs. I giggled and winked at him playfully.

"I win this round!" I grinned and walked toward my dressing room. "Time for round two!" I began to change into a neko outfit that was once again revealing. Ah, I love revealing outfits. I walked out to see I was the first one out. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror to see my self dressed in a black leotard, fishnet stockings; a white collar with a bell, a black tail and a black cat ears on the top of my head. Tamaki emerged from his dressing room and I burst into laugher.

There Tamaki stood dressed as a Mary form the story Mary had a Little Lamb. He looked like the blond girl from Toy Story. The one that's crushing on Woody. Tears filled my eyes as my ribs ache with all the laughter.

"You w-win!" I smiled breathlessly and Tamaki smiled at me. "You win hands down! Let's get change. I'm buying you ice cream." I walked toward the dressing room as Tamaki cheered for his victory.

* * *

"Strawberry please!" I ordered over the counter and the vender began to scoop me some strawberry ice cream. I turned to Tamaki, "What do you want?"

"Vanilla" He smiled as I ordered for him. The price came out as five dollars and I was about to pay, but Tamaki already beat me to it.

"I was supposed to pay," I pouted at him as I handed him his ice cream.

"A gentleman never lets the lady pay." Tamaki licked his ice cream and I rolled my eyes.

_I'm not lady, buker-roo_ I thought bitterly as I quietly lick my ice cream. Tamaki noted my silence and panicked.

"Did I offend you, Momiji-Hime?" He asked frantically and I smiled softly at him. He's such a sweetheart. I almost feel guilty what I'm going to do to him.

"Nah, you didn't. I'm just enjoying this awesome ice cream." I lied as I licked the cream to prove my point. Tamaki bought my lie. He then suddenly, gazed at my frozen treat with puppy eyes. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I sighed mentally.

"Do you want some?" I offered as I held cone out and Tamaki smiled. He placed his hand on mine as he licked some of it. I flushed red; his hands were so warm.

"Yum!" He grinned and I laughed.

* * *

We through our trash away and walked out of the ice cream store. I took my black picture phone out and took a picture of Tamaki. I laughed at his face expression. He looked surprise.

"Here put your number in and we can keep in touch." I offered him my phone and he smiled and he dialed his number into my phone and saved it. "Can I see yours?" I asked and he nodded his head as he handed me his phone. I smiled and held up the peace sign as I took a picture of myself and put my number in saving it to his phone. We handed back our phones to each other. "Text me when you have time." I smiled as I gave him a hug. Tamaki tensed, but slowly hugged me back.

"Bye-bye, Tamaki!" I waved to him.

"Bye Momiji-hime." He waved back as we left our separate ways.

* * *

I yawned as I poured myself a cup of soda. I was home and it has been three hours since the mall. I was dressed in black short shorts, a white tank top, and my long hair pulled into chop sticks and several of clips held my hair up. I sat on my bed and my phone vibrated. I picked it up and smiled softly reading the text.

_How are you, Princess? _Tamaki was indeed a sweetheart. It is such a shame that I'm using him.


	3. Somebody To Love

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

Somebody to Love

**Thank you for the reviews that are much apprecated. This one has some swearing and slight sexual content.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ahaha Tamaki-kun, you are such a dork! _Tamaki smiled fondly at the text he received during class. It's been how long since he met Momiji? Two weeks now?

Ah, things have been going on wonderfully ever since he met her. She was kind, caring, fun, lovable, and just so darn **cute**! Tamaki smiled goofily as blush stained his handsome face as he remembered her in the French maid costume. Tamaki looked around to see if the teacher was looking to find that he wasn't. His long finger typed on his keyboard on his cell phone.

_Momiji-hime, I am no dork! How dare you say that to your king! ; P _Tamaki sent the text and waited anxiously for her response. In a minute his phone light up faintly as it signal him that he received a new text. He opened his phone and read the text before smiling with a light blush.

_Oh my! My apologies my King! Please allow me to make it up to you _Tamaki blushed at the 'My King' part. He quickly typed in a response.

"Suoh-kun! No phones during class!" Wakeshima-Sensei scolded as he held his hand out for the phone. Tamaki quickly turned his phone off and handed his phone begrudgingly to his teacher.

"You can collect this after school, Suoh-kun." Sensei turned around and began his lecture. Tamaki sighed inwardly; he would never know what Momiji was going to say now. Now he has to wait until the end of school. He heard a throat clear itself and he looked toward where the noise came from. His best friend, Ootori Kyouya, gave him a questioning glance and Tamaki gave him a look that told him later.

* * *

I frowned as I gazed at my inbox. Tamaki hasn't texted back. He was a quick texter so, why hasn't he texted back? I suddenly laughed at myself mentally. Why was I over-reacting about this? I shouldn't be thinking these things. Men are good for one thing and one thing only. I shrugged my shoulders and clicked my phone off. I would ignore him for the rest of the day. Then that would drive him crazy and he would think of me.

"Oi, Momiji, you want ditch this class and do _something more fun_?" Hiro winked at me. I laughed at my classmate and fluttered my long lashes at him.

"Sounds fun," I purred as I stood up and walked out of the classroom before the teacher came in. I swayed my hips as Hiro followed after me.

* * *

"Who were you texting?" Kyouya questioned hiding his curiously as they walked toward their next class. Tamaki spread his arms out and twirled happily.

"Oh Kyouya! You would never know who I met when I went to a commoner mall!" Tamaki gushed as Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"A commoner?" Kyouya asked blandly.

"Not just a commoner! A beautiful princess by the name of Sweet Momiji!" Tamaki smiled, "I rescued her from the clutches of an evil man and she is forever grateful toward me. 'Tamaki, my King, I am forever in your debut to you. Please allow us to eat ice cream!'" Tamaki swooned dramatically and Kyouya sighed exasperated. He knew Tamaki was exaggerating.

"What did you say her name was?" Kyouya questioned interrupting Tamaki's pointless ranting. Tamaki smiled softly.

"Kawabe Momiji"

* * *

Hiro cuddled close to me. His arms wrapped around my bare waist. He nuzzled his face into my neck as he breathed in my sent. My eyes started at the wall in front of me. _I'm such a whore _I thought stiffly. It wasn't like I wanted to like this. I mean, yeah, I can change at any moment, but this is all the love I have ever known. The closest I can ever be to someone. This was the only 'love' that has ever been shown to me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else. Something happier as I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_Seven year old Momiji smiled as she held hands with her younger sister, Yomi. _

_"Yomi-chan! You're so silly!" Momiji laughed as he five year old sister danced around the room dressed in her nightgown and a blanket as a cape._

_"I am super Jammies! I will fight the nightmares away!" Yomi cheered as she marched around the room lifting her legs high in the air as she walked._

_"Will you brats be quiet?!" A plump woman staggered into the living room her eyes bloodshot. "I'm trying to sleep!" She slurred. The two girls quickly went silent. They watch as their mother staggered back toward her room._

_"Does Mommy love us, Onee-chan?" Yomi inquired sadly as she looked at her sister with large eyes. Momiji gathered her sister into her arms._

_"Of course Mommy loves us, Yomi. Even if she didn't I still love you." Momiji smiled at her sister as she wiped her eyes from tears._

_Ten year old Momiji and eight year old Yomi sat at the dinner table. Momiji just cooked dinner and they ate quietly. They could hear moans and loud noises coming from their Mom's room. _

_Mom brought home another man. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _

_"I hate her." Yomi whispered toward her sister, her eyes filled with hate. Momiji looked at her younger sister with wide eyes._

_"Don't say that Yomi!" Momiji scolded quietly. "Mom loves us and you should love her too."_

_"That __**woman **__doesn't love us, Momiji. You should know." Yomi stood up and put her dish in the sink as she stormed into her room._

_"I know Yomi," Momiji stared down at her plate of untouched food, "I know" Tears slowly fell down as she dropped her guard in the kitchen._

_Fourteen Momiji and twelve year old Yomi sat in their shared room. Yomi was in a rather dark stage. Her long black hair was now cut short toward her chin, her blue eyes dulled. _

_"Don't look so glum, Yomi!" Momiji smiled happily as she brushed her sister's hair. "I'll get Ryuu to like you!" Momiji smiled. "He'll be head over heels for you soon." Momiji laughed as she kissed her sister's head._

_"Urusai!" Yomi snapped at her older sister her. Momiji froze and slowly put her brush down. "Quit talking so happily. It's sickening."_

_"What's wrong, Yomi?" Momiji whispered as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister's waist from behind. "You can tell me." She smiled._

_"I'm sick of it! I'm sick of __**Mother**__ always fucking around and hitting us. I'm sick of getting bullied. I'm sick of failing in school. I'm sick of __**you**__, always being so damn happy!" Yomi snarled angrily. "Can't you fucken see it? Can't you see how broken this pathetic family is?! Well?!?! CAN'T YOU?!?!" Yomi pushed her sister away from her harshly as she glared at her from the bed. Momiji's eyes darken as her bangs fell in front of her eyes. _

_"You think I'm not sick of it? You think that I don't fucken care?! Well rain fucken check, Yomi! __**It tears me apart!!**__ I fucken smile all the damn time to be strong for you! Get your damn facts straight, Yomi before you start to question things." Momiji snarled nearing her breaking point. Yomi looked at the ground ashamed. _

_"Gomen, Onee-san." Yomi whispered tears freely flowing down her round cheeks, "I was just so mad and sad!" Yomi cried loudly and Momiji hugged her tightly. So badly did Momiji want to take her younger sister's pain away. All of it. She just wanted her to be happy._

_"I know, Yomi. I know." Momiji cooed as she settled them back into the bed they shared. She stroked her younger sister's hair back as she kissed her head. "Just remember what I said when I was younger. I'm always gonna love you, even when no one else does." The two sisters fell asleep._

_Momiji woke up to find her sister not at her side. _

_"Yomi?" Momiji called out. She could hear the shower running. The air in the house felt eerie and dark. For some reason it felt dangerous. Shakily, she pulled herself out of bed and slowly walked toward the bathroom. The sight knocked the wind from her lungs. _

_Her mother was kneeling over Yomi, Yomi's head dunk into the tub filled with water. The shower still running._

_"No! Mom!" Momiji pushed her over-weight mother to the side and pulled her younger sister out of the water. Yomi's eyes were wide open. Her lips blue. Her wet hair clung to her face, her pale face. She wasn't breathing. "Oh God. Oh God, no! Yomi breathe! Please! Please breathe!" Momiji begged as she preformed CPR on her younger sister. A sharp pain exploded in her head and she fell to the ground in a heap. Her vision swam and blood soaked her head. Everything was spinning and distorted. She could barely make out the blurry figure of her Mom holding the towel rack._

_"Don't disturb your sister's bath time." Mom cooed as she placed her youngest daughter's head back into the water. Momiji opened her mouth and tried to speak, but everything was slurred. She couldn't move. Everything was spinning. Mom walked over to Momiji and grabbed her harshly by the arm. Momiji screamed loudly as her shoulder dislocated. Her screaming continued and in a futile attempt she tried to escape, though everything was too blurry and distorted to move. Water suddenly filled her lungs as Mom dumped her head into the water. Momiji held her breath and thrashed above. Her good arm reached up and clawed her Mom's hand that was on top of her head, holding her down. Momiji opened her eyes to only scream under water. Her sister stared at her under water. Yomi's hair floated around her face, her blue eyes wide opening, staring at her, her black mascara and eyeliner ran making dark black circles around her eyes._

_Slowly, Momiji faded out as water filled her lungs no longer allowing any air in her lungs. She felt as though everything was closing in on her as darkness consumed her._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_

* * *

  
_

My eyes fluttered open at the loud ringing noise. Hiro groaned from beside me as my phone ringed from my table beside my bed. I leaned up allowing the blanket to fall of my chest to reveal my large plump breasts. I took picked my phone up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. I could feel soft, seductive kisses going up and down my neck. Hands roaming my body.

"Momiji-Hime! I've been texting you and you never responded! Are you all right?! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?!" Tamaki's voice continued to rant on the other line. I bite back a moan as Hiro kneed my breasts.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. I was just taking a nap." I breathed heavily. Tamaki sighed in relief.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today." Tamaki said cheerfully and I leaned my head to the side to allow Hiro better access. I felt a twist in my gut. I felt guilty that I was doing this with Hiro with Tamaki on the phone.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the same Ice cream shop around four. Kay? Bye!" I rushed out and hung up as I threw my phone on the table. I glared at the cute boy in my bed. "I was on the phone." I snapped as Hiro looked up.

"I just wanted a quickie." He murmured. I sighed as I gazed at the clock.

3:10 p.m.

"Make it quick. I have people to meet soon." And with that I couldn't help but think would I ever find somebody to love?

* * *

Kyouya searched the name Tamaki gave him.

_Kawabe Momiji_

_Seventeen_

_Five foot three_

_One hundred and sixteen pounds_

_Shun Yu High School_

_Class 2-D_

_Momiji lives alone in a one bedroom apartment. Mother in prison, father dead along with sister._

Kyouya clicked on an article that read, "**KAWABE MURDER**" The article was about Momiji's mother killing her daughter and almost killing Momiji. Suddenly he caught another thing. A small blog from a student in her school. He clicked on the page and skimmed it catching a few words.

**Kawabe Momiji is such a whore! She stole my boyfriend and slept with him! And I'm not the only one. She stole many other girls' boyfriends! Watch out for this girl she is a MAN STEALER!! **

Kyouya read the comments with many other girls agreeing. He soon saw a picture of her. She was short with long black hair that fell to her thighs, she was curvy and had a large bust, she had large round hazel eyes, and her side bangs fell a little pass her chin and her front bangs fell toward her eyelids. She was no doubt pretty. Kyouya's eyes narrowed.

This girl wasn't good enough for Tamaki. And most likely she was just going to use him.

"Tamaki come over here." Kyouya motioned the blond idiot toward him. Tamaki smiled at his best friend as he made his way over him. Kyouya pushed the laptop toward Tamaki. Tamaki gave him a confused look before he read the blogs. His happy expression fell drastically as he read the hateful words. They tore at this heart. He pushed the laptop away from him.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with such commoners." Kyouya spoke coldly and Tamaki gave him a weak smile.

"I have to go." Tamaki stood up and walked away.

* * *

Tamaki stood in front of the ice cream shop he was suppose to meet Momiji. For some reason he didn't care if she had so many different partners. For some reason he saw her no differently. He still saw the pretty, happy, girl, but with a sad gleam in her eyes. He wanted to know why his Princess was so sad.

"Tamaki-kun!" Momiji soft voice called out to him. Tamaki smiled and waved at her. She was dressed in a white long skirt, a black baby doll shirt with black flats. A brown book bag was thrown over her shoulder and bounced at her thigh, her long hair was pulled into a high pony tail, her bangs neatly in place and her make up neatly done. She was so cute.

Momiji tackled Tamaki into a hug as she smiled up at him. And at that moment, Tamaki didn't care if she was using him. As long as he was near her, as long as he can see her smile and make her happy.

He didn't care


	4. Show Me a World I Have Never Seen

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

Show Me a World I Have Never Seen

**I'm very happy that you guys enjoy my story. It makes me so happy. Reviews please! They keep me motivated.**

**Plus, is it me or is my Tamaki slightly OOC? I think he is. Hmmm....Tell me if he is so I can work on him.  
**

* * *

I smiled as I chatted happily away with Tamaki eating my cookie dough ice cream. I'll admit that he was easy to talk to and get along with. He was silly, charming, dramatic, and down right adorable. He was so cute that I couldn't wait to get in bed with him, but every time I think about it I felt as though I couldn't. He was just too _sweet _ to do something like that to him. And with every thought of doubt it made me want him more and more. He would be my ultimate decoy. My ultimate project. This was for a sweet guy to realize that everything doesn't end up 'Happily Ever After' this was for the kind guy to know not to trust every one, and this was for the caring guy to know that not everyone is nice. This was also for me to know that I wasn't going soft. I am cruel, I am mean, and I will stay that way.

"Ever been in love, Tamaki?" I licked the side of my melting frozen treat. The handsome blond gave me a sad smile.

"Yes," I was curious now. If Tamaki has been in love, wouldn't he be with his girlfriend then? I mean a guy like Tamaki can't be single. He was the all time guy. The guy you only run into once in your life. The guy you regret saying no too.

"Oh?" I raised and eye brow at him from my side glance, "How is your girlfriend then?" Tamaki tensed slightly, but relaxed.

"She's not mine. She picked someone else." He ran a hand through his hair. For once I felt guilty for hurting a man.

"I'm sorry," I apologized weakly. He gave me a bright smile.

"It's okay." His violet eyes widen gleefully. "Look a puppy!" He pointed out and ran toward it. I laughed at his childish antic as I threw my ice cream away and chased after him.

It was times like these, the happy times in life that I would cherish.

* * *

"That puppy was so cute!" Tamaki smiled ear to ear, "He reminded me of my dog Antoinette! You have to meet her sometime! She is so wonderful!" I laughed at him.

"How bout this, you bring your dog tomorrow and we can walk it together after school. Sounds fun?" I asked beaming, "Plus, I wanna see your cute self tomorrow too." I feigned a blush as I looked away. Tamaki flushed red.

"S-Sounds g-good." He stuttered a out. I smirked inwardly. I dug through my bag and frowned slightly as I had no pen, so instead I pulled out my black pencil eyeliner.

"May I see your arm please?" I asked and confused Tamaki offered me his arm. I pulled the sleeve up from his uniform and uncapped my eyeliner. I wrote my school address down and the time. "Here's my school address and the time I get out. I'll wait at the gate. I'll see you there Tamaki." I went on my tippy toes and hugged him around his neck bring him down to my eye level. I kissed him on the cheek as I felt the heat rushed to his face. "You're so cute." I cooed and Tamaki pulled himself away embarrassed. He was as red as an apple as he tried to cover his face with his hands. I giggled at him as I waved him good bye. He grinned largely as he waved back his face still pink.

* * *

Tamaki was very excited to see Momiji. He was happy, bouncy, and silly all day at school. It was obvious that he had something to do right after school since he announced that the Host Club will be close today. Kyouya though, he knew why. It was obvious.

The blond idiot only acted like this when he was going to meet that commoner. Kyouya wanted Tamaki to stop this. He was ruining profits every time he closed the Host Club for a day. Not only that, but if that girl broke his heart then he would be to depressed to do anything when hosting which would also take a toll on profits. He just cared about profits. He didn't care that Tamaki's heart got broken. Well, that was what he liked to tell himself. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but that idiot was his best friend and best friends don't let best friends get hurt when they can stop it. And that was what exactly Kyouya planned on doing, he planned on getting rid of this Momiji.

* * *

I yawned as I leaned against the brick wall outside of my school. I was dressed in my normal school uniform. A short black pelted skirt, a white blouse with a red tie and a black blazer, thigh high stockings and plan black shoes. My school book bag hung over my shoulder and my hair was pulled into two playful ponytails on the side of my head with two red ribbons.

"Momiji-hime!" A happy voice called out and I looked up to see Tamaki and a gold retriever bouncing over toward me. I smiled and wave half heartedly.

"Hiya, Tamaki-kun." I smiled and squat down toward the dog that happily sniffed my hand. "Uwaaaa, so cute! Antoinette, ne?" I asked as I cuddled into the dog's neck. Tamaki brighten.

"You remember?!" He beamed as he brought me into a spinning hug. My eyes widen happily and I clung to his neck with a happy smile.

"Weeee!!!" I laughed joyously as my eyes became swirls. No one has ever done this to me and it was quite fun actually. He placed me down and we grinned at one another. I looked around and noticed something. "Ah, Tamaki where did your dog go?" I inquired as I noticed the absence of the canine. Tamaki began looking around frantically.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki cried and a faint bark was heard across the street as Antoinette sniffed a random girl's bag. Tamaki ran over toward them while screaming, "Fair maiden do not be frighten!" I laughed as I tilted my head to the side.

"That mean, Kawabe." I harsh voice scolded me from behind. I turned around to see a trio of girls and I rolled my eyes. I knew them. I stole their boyfriends in my freshman year.

"Yeah, I mean he's so sweet. Don't be a whore a lead him on." Cho tsked and Tora put in her comment.

"Wait, she already is." The girls snickered to one another.

"Oh, ouch, the pain. It hurts. Please stop your hurtful words. I can not stand it." I deadpanned. "Now really. Is that the best you got?" I questioned with a smirk as my hazel eyes darted toward Tamaki making sure he was still chasing Antoinette.

"I'm gonna tell him! I'm gonna tell him how much of a whore you are!" Chi threatened and made a move to walk toward Tamaki. I didn't know what happened to me, but something snapped. Something that feared what Tamaki would say or do if he found out the real me.

My arm extended forward and I grabbed a fistful of Chi's brown hair and yanked her back into the brick wall. My eyes narrowed dangerously and my exterior pulled into a fierce look.

"Now, now, that would be _very _unnecessary." I drawled out and the three girls shrank back in fear. "Now if anyone is to speak a word about me to him and I will fuck all of your boyfriends so damn hard that when they look at you they won't even **remember **you." I glowered and the girls nodded their heads.

"Eh? Momiji-hime?" Tamaki questioned lightly behind me. I turned around with a happy care-free smile.

"Hi, hi, Tamaki. Just talking to some friends." I lied cheerfully. I turned back to the girls, my gleeful expression still on my face, but my eyes held the threat. "Homework is page sixteen girls. _Remember what I said. It will help you_." I growled lightly as I took Tamaki's hand. Antoinette barked and wagged her tail. "Come on Tamaki-kun, I know a great park." I pulled Tamaki away before giving one last threatening look toward the girl.

* * *

Tamaki gazed at the teen age beauty that was bouncing around with Antoinette. The park was indeed great. It was a fabulous place for dogs with large open field, and a large ground water fountain. The water would shoot up from the grounds at various lengths and times. He smiled fondly at his dog and Momiji. Antoinette was chasing her while Momiji laughed. The water shot up from the ground and Momiji squealed with laugher as the dog barked. Tamaki heard what she said to the girls. He knew it was mean and he shouldn't talk to people like her. But he couldn't help it. Something about Momiji enticed him.

Tamaki shook his head to rid these thoughts away. He stood up and ran over toward them to join in on the fun.

Tamaki snuck behind Momiji and hugged her from the waist and brought her down to the ground. Momiji laughed loudly as her back made contact with the ground softly.

"I got her Antoinette! I got her." Tamaki cried as the dog licked her face and Momiji burst into a fits of giggles. Tamaki stared into her eyes and Momiji did the same. Momiji lifted a hand on to Tamaki's cheek and rubbed her thumb on his cheek bone. They leaned closer, but suddenly a shot of water sprung from the ground soaking the three. Tamaki blinked rapidly not suspecting that and Momiji laughed loudly as Antoinette shook the water from her fur. Tamaki helped Momiji off the ground and they went to their bench with their stuff on resting on it. Momiji pulled out three towels from her book bag and handed one to Tamaki and pulled one out for herself as the began to dry them off. Momiji dried her hair off.

"Ne, Tamaki-kun you're not full Japanese are you?" Momiji asked as she shook her long hair. Momiji kneeled down and began to dry Antoinette off. Tamaki kneeled down to help.

"No, my mother's French." Tamaki smiled as he rubbed the towel on the dogs head. Momiji eyes sparkled with adornment.

"Can you speak French?" She asked excitedly and Tamaki grinned.

"Oui, je peux mon cher." Tamaki spoke smoothly and Momiji clapped her hands in approval.

"Can you teach me?" She asked with wide eyes and Tamaki laughed and nodded his head.

"Repeat after me, Momiji Princesse est la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vu." Tamaki said romantically. At the tone Momiji blushed and tried to stutter out the same words. With much teaching from Tamaki Momiji mastered the phrase.

"What does it mean?" Momiji inquired curiously. Tamaki tucked a hair behind ear.

"It means, "Princess Momiji is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He cooed and Momiji's face flushed red and she covered her face with her hands. She remained quiet and Tamaki suddenly thought he said something wrong. "Eh?!! Hime did I offend you?!" Tamaki cried dramatically. Momiji shook her head and looked up to reveal her tomato face.

"Don't look at me! I'm embarrassed!" Momiji cried as she turned away from Tamaki. Tamaki laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Cute." He whispered and Momiji punched him in the arm.

"Stop it! I'm embarrassed!" Momiji cried hiding her face into his chest as Tamaki laughed and hugged her.

* * *

Tamaki and I walked hand in hand. Antoinette's leash in his other hand. Tamaki loaned me his blazer as I lost mine and my wet white blouse showed my red bra. His school's blazer was ridiculously large on me. I could wear it as a dress for it came down to my knees and the sleeves passed my hands by a good few inches.

"I had fun Tamaki-kun." I grinned as he walked me toward my work.

"Me too." He smiled. We stopped at the work building I cleaned at. I stalled at the front a bit. For the first time I wanted him to kiss me. Most of the time I was the one doing the kissing, but I wanted Tamaki to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. Tamaki noticed my longing stare and he kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, Hime." Tamaki walked away leaving me there swooning. It was right there and then that I decided as I snuggled into his blazer that I didn't want to just use him. I couldn't do that to a sweet guy like Tamaki. I couldn't use him.

He showed me a world that I have never seen before and I wanted to learn more about it.


	5. Untouched

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

Untouched

**I'm very happy! Yay, happiness. Hope you enjoy this one, I wrote when I'm sick so bleh GERMS. **

**Reviews make meh happy so I think you should review, cause a happy writer posts more chapters, catch my drift?**

**And Yeah I'm bribing you guys ;p  
**

* * *

I walked out of my work building. I was a janitor there and got paid well. I was happy with where I work and I couldn't careless if I had a sucky job. I mean the pay was well and the hours were okay. The only thing that worried me though, was that it was in the bad part of town. I always made sure never to carry anything valuable with me and I always ask to have my paycheck mailed to me. This was a place where it was easy to get mugged at and I would know I got mugged twice from walking back home. It made me slightly paranoid though.

I shuddered at the thoughts and smiled as an angel appeared in my mind as though to calm my thoughts.

Tamaki

God, some one shoot me! I was acting so love-struck that I sicken myself. I don't do love! I do heart-break! I sighed as the beautiful blond appeared in my mind once again. My heart raced and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I remember his kiss on the forehead. I squealed involuntary as I shook myself side to side.

Oh, yeah, I had it _bad_!

"My, my, my, what a **cute **girl." A deep voice cooed and I tensed. I turned to look behind me to see a man. He was tall, fat, and scary looking. This man spelt out Trouble. I turned back and picked up my pace. "Aw! Don't be like that Honey!" He intervened me as he quickly stood in front of me.

"Excuse me." I whispered and tried to move around him as I held my bag closer to myself.

He gripped my arm harshly and glared at me, "Don't be rude." He snarled and I shuddered as he shoved me to the ground. "Let's have some fun." He said huskily as he unzipped his pants as I shuddered from my spot on the ground. I was _not _going to stand for this. From how I was raised I grew up to be slightly aggressive and I was not going to have a man force himself on me. Before he could pull his pants down my hand pulled into a fist and I punched him as hard as I can right in the baby maker. He groaned as he clutched on to himself and I made a mad dash toward my apartment. I slightly cursed at myself as I was around two blocks away. I was about half a block away from safety when my long hair was snagged and I fell to the ground. I let a yelp of pain out as I saw the angry face of the scary man.

"L-let m-me go!" I kicked my feet as he dragged me by the hair into an ally where the dumpster was.

"Bitch, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." And with that a fist made contact with my cheek.

Fuck!

* * *

"Dumbass hoe." He snickered as he left me there. He didn't rape me, thank God. He did touch me a bit after he took his anger out on me. Three of my finger were no doubt about it broken, my cheek had a cut and a forming bruise. I had bruises running up and down my torso and legs, my arms too. I knew I was also going to have a black eye. The bastard didn't want to hit my face that much. _I don't wanna damage a pretty face such as yours_ I snarled as I slowly leaned against the wall. He stole my ring on my right middle finger. The bastard broke that one trying to get it. Ah, well it was fake anyways. I limped the rest of the way toward home and once I was there I took a warm shower and bandage myself up.

I wasn't going to school that was for sure and I didn't want to see Tamaki. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to see me in such a weaken state.

* * *

Tamaki sighed depressed as he stared out the window of the Third Music Room. It has been three days and Momiji hasn't even contacted him. She wouldn't answer his calls or his texts and it worried him.

"Eh, what's wrong with Tono?" Hikaru asked as they closed up the Host Club.

"Tama-chan seems upset." Hunny pouted cutely.

"Ah," Mori agreed tersely.

"Probably still upset with his 'Daughter dating his Son'" Kaoru shrugged. Kyouya's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly why Tamaki was upset. He knew this was going to happen. All he was wondering now though, was what did that commoner did?

"Shut up, Kaoru." Haruhi scowled.

Tamaki let a whirlwind of thoughts enter his head.

Oh God!

What happened if Momiji was kidnapped and lost in some dark room. Crying, cold, and hungry. He could just hear her sobbing, "_Tamaki-kun! Please save me! Save me my Prince!_" Tamaki shot up from his seat near the window. A determined look upon his face.

"Don't worry Momiji-hime! I will save you! Your Prince is coming!" Tamaki cried as he dashed out of the room leaving papers flying and the club's hair slanted toward the side at the gust of wind.

"Ne, ne, who is Momiji?" Hunny asked as the rest of the Host Club pondered about the idea. Kyouya wrote something down in his note book.

* * *

I was sitting on my couch as I tried to splint my middle, ring, and pinky finger. It was quite hard actually especially when it was your dominate hand. There was a furious knocking on my front door. Curious I walked over and opened it as my eyes widen. There standing in front of me was no other than Tamaki. How the hell did he know where I lived and why the hell was there a limo parked in front!

"T-Tamaki?!" I cried incredulously. Tamaki's face filled with relief and he pulled me into a hug. I flushed red as I tried to pull myself away.

"What happened to you?! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Tamaki scolded me, but stopped and eyes widen as he stared at me. I was dressed in a black tank top and black jammies shorts. My bruises were visible and my black eye was fading and the cut had scabbed over. "W-What happened?" Tamaki questioned softly as he brought a hand toward my face and I flinched away. I walked away from him.

"What are you doing here, Tamaki? Why is there a limo parked in the front and how the heck did you find out where I lived?!" I asked. I didn't want to look at him. I heard the front door close and arms wrapped around me.

"I was worried about you." He whispered in my ear. "How did you get hurt, Momiji?" He asked as he turned me around to face his sympathetic eyes. I sighed and looked away.

"I got mugged on the way home from work." I muttered as I sat on the couch trying to wrap my hand up. Tamaki sat down next to me and took my injured hand. He began to gently splint it.

"He didn't you know," Tamaki whispered as he wrapped the tape around my fingers. I looked down.

"No, he did touch me a lot though." I whispered as I fixated my gaze on Tamaki's working hands. His jaw clenched.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No," I lied. I didn't want to burden him with my problems.

"I'm picking you up from work for now on." Tamaki said as he set my hand down and lifted my chin so I was staring into his kind eyes. "I don't want my precious girl getting hurt again." He smiled and my face flushed red.

"Stop saying things like that!" I cried clearly embarrassed as I turned away and Tamaki laughed at my embarrassment. He hugged me from my shoulders and kissed my hair.

"My cute girl." He cooed and I pulled myself away from him and hid in my corner.

"You're embarrassing me you idiot!" I cried and Tamaki suddenly looked like he was struck by an arrow and he then went into a different corner than my own. He had depression clouds around him and mushrooms started to grow on my walls as he picked at them. I sighed and shook my head. "Stop growing mushrooms on my wall! Jezz, you dork. I don't care if you're an idiot. All you have to know is that you're my idiot." I looked away blushing as I stood behind him. Tamaki sprung to life and the fungus withered away as he hugged me and twirled me around.

"I'm yours!" He cried spinning me around like a helpless doll. I sweat dropped. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I still said he was an idiot.

"Put me down, Tamaki, you're hurting my ribs" I complained as he set me down and smiled at me. A thought suddenly came to my attention. "You never told me why there was a limo in the front."

"Wha-!" I cried, "You're rich?" I was shocked and slightly felt stupid. Well uh duh, Suoh! I mean really I read them about them frequently in the news. I was just to oblivious to the fact.

"Yup!" Tamaki smiled as he poked at my small T.V. "I never seen such a small T.V. before." I grew and anger irk. Tamaki suddenly looked around.

"Where's your parents?" Tamaki asked and I stiffened. I knew this was unavoidable, but I didn't want him to know.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I growled and crossed my arms. Tamaki noted my angry look and he next to me.

"What happened?" He asked softly. My eyes narrowed and my hand clenched in to fists.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." I snarled and Tamaki placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe it would help if you talk about it." Tamaki offered and shrugged him off of me.

"I don't wanna talk about it Tamaki. Can't you just leave it at that? I'll tell you when I'm ready. All you have to know is that my parents aren't here." I rubbed my eyes trying to hid the tears away. Tamaki touched my elbow and brought my arms down as he looked into my tear filled eyes.

"It's okay if you cry. I'm here." He whispered with a soft look. And like that I felt it all crash into me. I felt it all drown me. My mom, Yomi, the Dad I never knew, how I was such a slut, how I was failing school. Everything collapsed on my all at once and tears began to flow freely down as I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"Tamaki, please. Just hold me." I cried and Tamaki did just that. He gathered me into his arms and I cried into his chest.

* * *

Tamaki gazed at Momji. After and hour of crying she fell asleep on him. He was laying on her futon on his back with Momiji laying on his chest, her head on the crook of his neck. He could feel her soft, warm breathing on the sensitive skin. Tamaki stroked her hair, his other hand resting on her mid back. Thoughts were running amuck in his head.

Why did she cry like that?

Where were her parents?

Did she really have feelings for him or was this all just a lie?

Tamaki sighed as he started up at the white ceiling. Momji fist clenched around his shirt and she murmured something. Tamaki interest perked at this and he listened closer. Momiji nuzzled into his neck and Tamaki blushed.

"Tamaki." She whispered and smiled in her sleep. A blush danced on to his cheeks. "Ta-ma-ki!" She purred. "Mmmm….Tamaki." She moaned and blush was on her cheeks. Tamaki hid his red face with his hand.

She was having dirty thoughts about him in her sleep. Though secretly he was jumping with joy. His Momiji was having dreams of him! Well it is to be expected with his good looks and awesome personality. Tamaki's head began to swell with ego. Tamaki was suddenly brought out of his thoughts with Momiji's constants moans and groans of Tamaki's name. Tamaki was very embarrassed.

* * *

I had the greatest dream _ever!_ If dream Tamaki was that good I wonder what real Tamaki was like. I opened my eyes and a familiar sent of cologne and roses filled my senses. I looked up sleepily to see Tamaki, hiding his face. I noticed that I was laying on him and I flushed red in embarrassment. I remember my sister, Yomi, saying that I talk in my sleep when I get into my dreams. I wanted to jump out the window right there and then because I was **so **into my dream. I pulled myself up and Tamaki pulled himself into a sitting position and I mimicked his actions. Both our faces were red and we didn't dare to look at each other. I mean really! What would you do if someone was practically have an orgasm about you in there sleep and you were there to hear it. We both looked at each other and turned red. I stood up and pointed at him.

"Don't look at me!" I cried and huddled into a corner. Tamaki covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter. "I can hear you!" I yelled and brought my knees to chest and hid my face. Tamaki squatted next to me and I looked at him, face still flushed. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm happy that you like me, but you're gonna have to wait to do that with me." Tamaki smiled and patted my head. "I have to head home. What time do you get off work?" Tamaki asked as he picked up his coat.

"T-ten." I stuttered then I remember something. "Ah, your blazer I washed it! Let me get it for you." I stood up, but Tamaki took my arm and smiled at me.

"Keep it. You'll have something to remember me by." He flashed me a heart skipping smile and a looked away. I took my black scarf of the coat hanger. It was a silk scarf that I made in middle school. It was black with a white M stitched poorly at the bottom. I wrapped it around Tamaki's neck, blushing.

"Something you can remember _me _by." I grinned at him and Tamaki touched the M fondly. "Plus it's getting chilly and I don't want you catching a cold." I gave Tamaki a hug and he hugged me back. I waved him good-bye as he left and I groaned and slammed my head against the wall.

Gezz did I want him

I felt so untouched and I only wanted to be touched by him.

He was going to make me wait!

Damn it

_Oh, Well_ I thought as I slid my hand down my red face.

"I'll wait for him." I grinned like a fool.


	6. Friends, Bad Dates, and Kyouya

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

Friends, Bad Dates, and Kyouya

**Yahoo! Finally slightly better. I feel really lovy-dovy right now so I think this one has lots of fluff. Tee Hee! The guy I like likes me back so I'm very happy. He's two years older than me so that makes him sixteen going on seventeen since I'm turning fifthteen soon I may be able to date him! :D Anywho enjoy this one and thank you for the reviews.**

**Haha, I noticed as I was writing Momiji that she has a lot of my traits. Not the whole whoreish thing though. **

**Review! Review! Review!  
**

* * *

"Yay!" Tamaki cheered around the Third Music Room. "Weekend! Weekend!" He blew on noise makers as the Club watched amused.

"Why are you so happy, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Yeah, Tono, you always act like this during the weekends." The twins coursed. Tamaki spun in circles and smiled at his friends.

"I'm meeting Momiji-hime this weekend!" Tamaki sighed happily.

"Hey, Tamaki when are we going to meet this Momiji?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Yeah, Tono, I mean she's all you talked about for the last four months." Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Ne, ne, I wanna meet Miji-chan, too. Right Mori?" Hunny smiled up at Mori. The silent senior agreed. Tamaki smiled at his friends.

"I'll ask Momiji-him today when I see her." Tamaki piped.

* * *

"Wha-? Your friends wanna meet me?" I inquired pointing at myself as Tamaki and I walked hand in hand toward my apartment.

"Yeah, they really want to meet you soon, so I was wondering on Monday if you can come to my school and see the club I tell you about." Tamaki asked shyly and I smiled up at him brightly.

"I'd love to meet your friends, Tamaki-kun." I tippy toed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you Monday, Tamaki-kun." I went to unlock my door, but Tamaki put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around. Surprised, I looked up at him with wide eyes. His face flushed pink and he began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Eh, um, well, you see." He stumbled upon his words as he looked at me and then to the side with a dazed look. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Tamaki asked hopefully, his violet eyes shining. I smiled at him as my heart hammered against my chest.

"Yeah!" I smiled happily. Tamaki blushed once again and grinned ear to ear as he pumped his fist into the air.

"I'll meet at Rurik's Restraint at seven." Tamaki kissed my forehead as I nodded my head shyly. I watch him as he walked away and grinned. I opened my door and walked in. I leaned against the door and squealed and blushed.

"I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I'm gonna kiss him!" I beamed.

* * *

I looked in the mirror and checked my outfit out. Rurik's Restraint was a very classy one. One that you had to dress nice for. I gazed at my red dress. The dress was tight and dipped low showing a moderate amount of cleavage. It had thick bar straps that tied behind my neck and it ended at my knees. My hair was pulled into chopsticks with stray strands of hair and my bangs framing my round face. My eyeliner was lightly done and so was my mascara. The black brought out my round brown eyes and the blush highlighted my cheek bones and tinted my pale skin wonderfully. I put on my matching heels and picked up my purse and left my home.

Tonight was the night

Tonight I, Kawabe Momiji, the school whore, was going on a date and NOT going to get him in her bed.

Tonight I, Kawabe Momiji, was going to confess to Suoh Tamaki, that I was in love with him.

* * *

Suoh Tamaki was not a happy man tonight. Tonight he was suppose to meet his gorgeous, beautiful, and wonderful Momiji. But instead he was trap at a formal dinner with his father and grandmother. He was dressed in a nice white tux with a deep purple button up shirt under it. He wanted to tell Momiji that he couldn't make it, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Plus, it would be horrible. He didn't want to tell her that he couldn't come because she just looked so darn happy when he asked her. He gazed at his watch.

7:30 P.M

He sighed. He hoped Momiji wasn't waiting for him.

* * *

I was leaning against the bar. There was three parts of the restraint. There was a ballroom floor, the dinner area, and the bar. I right now was at the bar sitting there depressed. My eyes flickered toward the digital clock that hung above the bar.

8:00 P.M.

Where was Tamaki? I left my phone at home because I didn't want any calls on my, as pathetic as it sounds, first date. I mean, yeah, I fooled around with a lot of guys, but they never asked me out on dates. I just slept with them and it's not like after sex they ask me out.

I leaned my head against the counter.

"Can I have a pot if Sake please?" I ordered and the waiter brought me a bottle of Sake and I chugged it.

I hope he didn't stood me up

9:00 P.M.

"Another pot please!"

10:30 P.M.

"Another please!"

11:50 P.M.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Another pot."

12:30 P.M.

"The bastard!" I cried drunk, "He stood me up!" I sobbed into my arms as I drank my ah…um I lost count after six.

"It's okay sweetheart." A man cooed. "How bout we go to my place?" He asked. I dunno who this man was, but he was cute. Not only that but he looked nice.

"I knew he would stand me up! I mean I'm a whore!" I slurred ashamed. "He probably did this for fun!" I wailed and downed my beer. The man's hand slid down my back.

"Eh!?!" A voice called surprised, "Momiji?!" I whirled around to see a shocked Tamaki.

Man oh Man did he look hot in a tux!

"Tama-kun! You came!" I staggered out of my seat and stumbled over to him. I clung to his neck and snuggled into his chest. "I thought you stood me up!" I cried and Tamaki held me closer as I failed to hold my weight. His concerned purple eyes looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Momiji-hime." I giggled and hugged him tighter.

"I like you calling me that. Momiji-hime! No one ever called me that. Never stop calling that, Tama-kun!" I blushed and Tamaki picked me up.

"Let's take you home." He began to walk away,

"Oh, oh, wait! I need to say bye." I struggled to turn around in Tamaki's arms and I waved good bye to the nice gay man. "Bye bye!" I waved and Tamaki slid me into his limo. I looked at it with wide eyes. "Whoa! It's huuuugggggee!" I laughed.

* * *

Tamaki looked at her sadly as she played with the window. He felt somewhat as though this was his fault.

She got herself drunk

Most likely to forget about Tamaki being five hours and thirty mintues late. Tamaki winced as he thought of how long she waited.

"Momiji why didn't you leave?" Tamaki asked sadly. Momiji turned around and waved a drunken finger at him.

"My name is Momiji-hime, Tama-kun! And only my king can call me that!" She lifted her arms into the arms and fell off her seat and laughed. She struggled to knee and crawled toward Tamaki. Tamaki blushed as she laid herself on top of him. She looked lustfully into his eyes. "And guess who my king is." She purred.

"I- I don't know." Tamaki blushed as her fingers walked up his chest and toward his chin she leaned close to his lips.

"You." She whispered before she went into a laughing fits of giggles. "That's why I waited for you Tama-kun. Because I knew my King would come." She sighed and soon went into a singing fits. She began singing "My Prince Would Come." From Snow White. She waved her index fingers into the air as she sang on the ground.

Tamaki carried Momiji into her apartment and unlocked the door with Momiji's keys. Tamaki set Momiji down on her bed and Momiji shot up taking off her dress. It fell to the floor leaving Momiji in her underwear and bra less. Tamaki blushed as she turned around and hugged him. He felt himself grow hot and aroused as her soft breasts pressed against him. Tamaki slid off his coat and unbutton his shirt. He detach Momiji from himself and took off his shirt to reveal him in a plain black shirt. He slid his button up on Momiji as she was giggling on the bed. He button it up for her and laid her back on the bed. Momiji wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Tamaki maneuvered himself so she would land on his chest instead of him landing on her. He was too big and heavy for her petite self. He would crush her. Momiji laughed as Tamaki took her heels off. Momiji laid on his chest and sighed happily.

"Tama-kun do you know I'm a whore and I'm just using you to get you in bed?" Momiji asked as she breathed in Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki tensed and he felt his heart rip.

"I know." He whispered heart-broken as he ran his hand through her hair and he hugged her closer to him. He kissed her forehead as though to reassure himself.

"I bet you don't know this though." Momiji voice began to fade as she fell into drowsiness. "That I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you Tama-kun." She laughed lightly and Tamaki felt his heart swell and soar.

"I don't care if you don't love me. I'm still going love you. I don't care if you love another woman cause I'm still gonna love you. I don't care if you beat me away with sticks cause I'm never gonna leave your side. I love you Tamaki." Momiji looked up at Tamaki and Tamaki blushed. He smiled fondly at her and Momiji pressed her lips against Tamaki's. Tamaki kissed back and he could taste the alcohol. Momiji pulled herself away from Tamaki and rested her head on his chest once again.

"Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you disgusted with me?" Momiji asked and Tamaki kissed her head.

"Because I don't care." He murmured and hugged her tighter to prove his point. Momiji smiled as her eyes closed for sleep.

"I'm glad." She sighed as she fell into sleep. Tamaki smiled and he too fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a killer headache. I opened my eyes and instantly closed them. I slowly lifted myself up from bed and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around to see myself in bed and dressed in a large formal button up shirt. Immediacy I thought the worse. Did I take someone home?!

The like that, flashes of last night filled my mind. My confession of how I was in love with Tamaki, how I also confess my earlier plan, how he said he didn't care, and I remember a kiss. I shook my head to rid the thought but moaned in pain as my head throbbed. Now **that **had to be a dream. Everything else was so unrealistic that, that kiss must have been my imagination. I smiled softly.

He didn't care

I walked out of my room and I head soft clangs in the kitchen. Tamaki walked out dressed in my apron holding two plates of breakfast.

"I made breakfast." Tamaki grinned as he set them on the table.

"Lair." I accused and Tamaki tensed. "The stove isn't on, I ran out of eggs yesterday, and the take-out boxes are still on the counter." I pointed out and Tamaki smiled sheepishly as I sat down. "Thank you anyways." I smiled up and him as I began to eat my food. I wince at the light in the room.

"Coffee or tea?" Tamaki offered kindly.

"Tea please. Caffeine makes me crazy" I yawned as Tamaki placed a cup of tea on the table along with some aspirin. Tamaki sat across from me and eyed me warily.

"Do you remember anything last night?" Tamaki asked as he poked at his food. I raised an eyebrow as I swallowed the pills. I placed my cup down and traced my finger around the ring, staring into the dark drink.

"I told you why I wanted to meet you. I told you that I'm a whore and I told you that I love you." I whispered not wanting to look up at him. Tamaki's hands held mine from across the table and I looked up shocked.

"And I told you that I didn't care. I don't care. You're mine now." He smiled and I blushed. He suddenly let go of my hands and poked at his food again. "Do you remember anything else?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him that I kissed him, because what if it wasn't real? What if it was a dream and he laughs at me.

"Nope. That's all." I smiled and ate my eggs. Tamaki smiled and we ate breakfast together.

* * *

"So I'll see you later." I smiled at Tamaki as he gathered his things from my adobe.

"Yeah." Tamaki hugged me and I hugged him back. I looked up at him and swallowed my fear.

'I…I love you." I flushed scarlet and Tamaki smiled as he placed a hand on my head.

"I know." With that he kissed my forehead and left. I swoon as he left and got dressed. I was going to take a walk to clear my head.

* * *

I walked around town as I looked from store to store. I was wondering if Tamaki's friends would like me. I wonder if they were as kind as he was. I was lost in thought until a car pulled up to me and the door ripped open. A hand gripped my arm roughly and I was pulled in as the car drove by quickly. Angrily I turned to look to see a boy my age sitting in the car with two body guards. His had black hair cut in a neat fashion, glasses, gray eyes, he had a lap top on his lap and he wore a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"Hello Kawabe-san. My name is Ootori Kyouya and I have an offer to make." He smiled at me as his glasses glint dangerously.


	7. Trouble, Trouble, and Jealously

_Not a Decoy_

_||Suoh Tamaki||_

**Me Oh my, I'm back lovies! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is not the end!**

* * *

Trouble, Trouble, and Jealously

With a flushed face I glared at the teen in front of me.

"You know, kidnapping is a federal crime and is frowned upon in most society." I growled and Ootori Kyouya ignored my comment.

"Like I said I have an offer to make." He repeated himself with a sharp gaze. I eyed the body guards warily. I pushed myself off the ground and sat on the leather seat across from him.

"And what may that be?" I inquired nervously.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Suoh Tamaki?" He asked as he typed away on his laptop the limo moving at a slow pace.

"Yeah," I narrowed my eyes. What did they want with _my _Tamaki? "Why do you want?" I snarled.

"As I said an offer." Kyouya took his glasses off and cleaned them with the helm of his shirt. "I will pay you ten thousand dollars if you break all of your ties with Tamaki." He placed his glasses back on.

"No"

"Forty thousand"

"No"

"One million"

"No"

"Three million"

"I said no"

"My last offer Kawabe-san, five million" Kyouya glared at me with such anger.

"And for the last fucken time I said no!" I yelled my faced flushed. "Now let me out now and I won't tell Tamaki what you did." I hissed Kyouya eyes glared at me with such anger.

"Pull over," He said coolly and the car came to an automatic stop. "Until we meet again Kawabe-san." I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I stood outside as I watch the car pull away and drive off.

"Bastard." I grumbled.

* * *

Tamaki was spinning with joy in the third music room.

"She's coming!" He hummed as he picked up his stuff bear and hugged it.

"Ne, Tono you must really like your girlfriend!" Hikaru piped and Tamaki froze in spot. His bear fell to the ground and he twiddled with his fingers with a nervous look.

"Ah, um, well you see technically we aren't dating. So she's not my girlfriend." Tamaki sighed and collapsed on the couch behind him with a sullen mood.

"Eh? But don't you like her?" Haruhi asked as she set a tray of tea down.

"Hai, but I don't know how to ask her out." He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"You should just confess Tama-chan or she'll think you don't like her and she'll move on." Hunny declared as he sat next to Tamaki. Mori grunted in agreement. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door made him jump to his feet. He fixed his tie and with long strides he opened the door. Standing there in front of him was the girl he fell for.

Momiji

She was dressed in blue short-shorts with a black tank top with lace at the ends and above the breasts showing a moderate amount of cleavage, black flip flops clad her feet and she wore a plain wicker sun hat with black lace.

"Momiji!-hime!" Tamaki grinned ear to ear as he pulled the laughing girl into his arms and spun her around. Momiji laughed joyously as he set her down.

"I'm happy to see you too, Tamaki-kun." She smiled and leaned over to see Tamaki's friends standing behind him. "Hi, I'm Kawabe Momiji. Tamaki-kun told me so much about you." Momiji smiled and Tamaki took her hand and led her to his dearest friends.

"Momiji-hime, these are my friends, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kyouya." Tamaki greeted and Momiji's eyes narrowed at Kyouya as her eyes fell upon the stoic teen.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled at them. The twins were what I expected from what Tamaki told me, _evil_. I mean don't get me wrong it's not that I have anything against them, but from what Tamaki told me and the little look in their eyes I can see their plotting. Hunny was a cute teen and a rather odd way. I mean even if he is my senior I still picture and see him as a little kid. Mori, well to put it bluntly, scared the crap out of me. He was super tall and quiet. He's the person you gotta watch out for you know. Everyone knows the quiet ones plot against everyone. Haruhi was a girl. I knew that because Tamaki tells me everything! She's adorable with her large eyes and small self. Now it brings us to Kyouya. The bastard. I hate him. How dare he kidnap me, bride me, and then leave me in the middle of the street where I did not know where the hell I was! I hate him, but I kept my promise and didn't breathe a word about our meeting.

"Momiji, _Cherie, _pick a host my princess and we shall serve you the best we can." Tamaki cooed and tilted my chin up toward his face. A blush painted my face and grinned in a goofy manner. I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride.

"I pick Kyouya-san." I took a step back from Tamaki and soon he was off in his corner. Ah, now I feel guilty. I made my crush emo. His friends display a look of shock. Kyouya gave me a cold smile, one that I returned as girls and rather disgusting yellow dresses pile in.

"Shall we, Momiji-_hime_?" He drawled out hime in a sarcastic manner. I gave him an "I-hate-you" smile and nodded my head.

"Ah, don't worry Tono; she just probably wants to get to know everyone a little bit." Hikaru said as he squatted next to Tamaki.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so _selfish_ Tono!" Kaoru snickered at the brooding teen. "Momiji-hime will probably not like you if she finds out how _selfish _you are." Tamaki shot up from his seat and greeted his guest.

"Alright, I don't like you and you don't like me." I pointed out to the eye glass wearing boy.

"I wonder what gave it away." He said harshly and I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I think it was the kidnapping part," I place my finger on my chin while looking up in a feign thought, "Yeah, I gotta say it was the kidnapping." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Kawabe?" He asked as he refuse to look at me while he wrote in his little fricken notebook.

"I want to act civil with you. I like Tamaki very much and since we are friends I believe that we should at _least _try to be friendly." I said as I shifted my gaze to Tamaki, who was behind the couch. His fingers curled around the back of the cheesecake yellow couch, his eyes only revealing as he spied on his best friend and me. I flashed him a smile and he blushed as he shrank back into the couch.

Silly boy

"For Tamaki." I added as I turned to look at Kyouya. Kyouya stared me down and I stared him down. Neither of us blinked.

".."

"….."

."…."

"…"

_Blink_

_Blink_

"I win," Kyouya said in a nonchalant manner as my watery eyes fluttered rapidly. Desperate to regain moister in my eyes.

"Didn't know we were playing." I said sourly. I did know. I just hated losing. Especially to that guy.

"I'll try." Was his only reply, and it was good enough for me.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day hopping from table to table to get to know his friends. Tamaki seemed happy that I was getting along with everyone. And if he's happy then so am I.

"Teach me!" I urged Tamaki as we sat alone in the third music room.

"Alright, alright." Tamaki laughed as he placed his hands on the piano. His long finger gracefully swept across the keys and a beautiful melody filled my ears. He paused and looked at me. He took my small hand into his big one and placed it on some keys.

"Press these in this order." Tamaki said as he demonstrated a tune. I mimicked his actions. He told me to pick up the pace and I did. Soon we were both playing the piano. Well him mostly. Tamaki looked handsome while he was playing. His eyes closed with a peaceful expression, to me it seemed like he was in his own utopia. I guess that I stared at him for too long because I didn't realize that I stopped playing. Tamaki opened his eyes and turned to look at me. His eyes clashed against mine. He took my hand and placed it back on the keys. He made my finger press down on the keys as it played. Tamaki leaned in closer to me. I leaned in closer to him. I tilted my head and my lips parted. My hearts was screaming _Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me you fool! _But my head kept telling me, _He's not going to do it! Run! Run you fool run! _ I didn't know who was winning, but I ignored them as I looked from his eyes to his perfect lips. We came closer.

Closer

Closer

So close

I looked from his eyes to his lips, my longs lashes ever so fluttering. Suddenly his face flushed a brilliant shade of red and he covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have to go! I didn't mean to do that. You're just a friend" He rushed out of the room too quick for me to say anything. I blinked once, twice, thrice, before I fully register what happened. I sighed dejectedly and stared at the white and black keys on the musical instrument. I felt my heart ache slightly. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I give up

Maybe he didn't like me

Maybe he just pities me

He just sees me as a friend

I give up

I knew it was too good to be true

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." A soft voice broke my pity party. I looked up to see a handsome boy. He was my age, with pale skin. He was obviously not Japanese, but maybe British from his accent. His hair was inky black that was long and fell to his chin and neck. His eyes were large and round and were the color of grassy hills. He was tall and skinny, but cute. His eyes widen from looking at me and he blushed and smiled. "Never mind, I'm not sorry. I got to walk in on a pretty girl like you." He grinned and I flushed red. I giggled nervously and smiled.

Well Tamaki if I'm just a friend then I'll find someone who doesn't think that

* * *

Tamaki sighed loudly. He messed up and he knew it. He didn't mean to blurt out those things, but she was just so pretty and close next to him. He couldn't handle it and fled the room claiming her as a friend. He wanted to turn back time and redo everything. Momiji wasn't answering his calls; she couldn't answer the door or anything. He hasn't seen her or talked to her in over two months and it was killing him. He confessed to his friends what happened and they gave him sympathetic smiles. _She'll come around. _They told him. He wanted to tell them, "When?"

Tamaki shoved his hands into his pockets as he as Kyouya walked out of school. He heard a giggle and froze. That giggle, he _knew _that giggled.

Momiji!

Tamaki broke out into a run pass the school gates and froze in utter shock. There was Momiji, back against the wall with a boy dressed in Ouran uniform pressing her against it. She was blushing and smiling up at him. Tamaki knew him. He was in his class, James Black. A British student.

"Momiji?!" Tamaki squeaked and Momiji's eyes widen as she locked gaze with Tamaki. She lightly pushed James off of her and she gave Tamaki a sad smile as James wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Tamaki felt jealously bile up in his stomach.

"Hey." Momiji smiled sullenly.


	8. Explanations, Hidden Motives, and Kisses

Not A Decoy

_Chapter Eight_

_Explanations, Hidden Motives, and a Gentle Kiss_

**Like holy hell I'm fricken alive! Sorry this update took but my computor caught a virus and everything got deleted including this chapter so I had to rewrite everything which really sucks. **

**Well this one is longer than most so enjoy.**

**I will continue my stories, but be patience about it cause I have three other stories I'm working on on a different website.  
**

_

* * *

  
_

I stared at Tamaki his expression heartbroken and betrayed. Briefly did my eyes meet Kyouya's which were wishing me dead. I bite my lip as I turned to look at James. He must have noticed the tension for he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My heart shattered at the look Tamaki gave when he say this.

"I think we need to talk Tamaki." I spoke trying to keep my voice strong, when inside I wanted to run and hide. I knew though, if I run, I would be a coward. Tamaki gave me a weak smile.

"I think we do." I turned to James and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" I grinned at him ,hiding how crappy I was feeling currently. James gave me a look which clearly meant that we'll talk later.

"I'll call you." He moved in to kiss me, but it felt awkward when Tamaki was there in front of me. I turned my head and his lips touched my cheek. He gave me hurt look, but shook it off and walked away. I walked over toward Tamaki and avoided any eye contact with Kyouya.

"Shall we go to the garden?" I proposed. Tamaki nodded his head and mutter a quick words to Kyouya before me went on our way.

Tamaki felt so nervous walking next to Momiji. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in sadness and even sad did she look beautiful. They took a seat on a bench gazing at the roses quietly.

"Why?" Tamaki blurted sick and tried of the silence. Momiji looked up into Tamaki's amethyst eyes.

"Why what?" She asked confusion written on her face.

"Why are you with him? Why did you ignore me?" Tamaki asked his eyes hurt. Momiji bit her lip and looked away.

"I went to kiss you Tamaki and you moved away. You told me that I was just a friend. So, I met James and well; he doesn't think of me as a friend." Momiji confessed wringing her hands together. "I ignored you because things just got too awkward for me."

"I like you." Tamaki confessed as he took Momiji's hands. Momiji's expression controlled into anger and confusion. She ripped her hands away from him.

"Then why did you say I was just a friend?" She snarled. Tamaki's heart dropped and he began to panic.

"B-because you a-are?" He said more of a question than an answer.

"What?! You just said that you liked me!" She roared. "If you liked me then why didn't you kiss me?"

"B-b-because I-I didn't want to kiss you!" Tamaki blurted out and then her expression turned form anger to hurt. Tamaki cursed himself. Whenever he panicked he tend to say things that he didn't mean or things would come out the wrong way.

"You, Tamaki, are an **idiot**!" She yelled and in quick motion she slapped him across his face. In an angry motion she stormed away. Tamaki sunk his face into his hands. Things just went from bad to worse in a matter of five minutes.

* * *

Tamaki was leaning against the wall his exterior obviously gave off that he was depressed.

"Cheer up, Tono, she's just a girl." Hikaru commented dryly as he was watching the group of student farther to his left.

"She wasn't just a girl. She was a girl that I fallen in love with and I just messed things up even more." Tamaki grumbled as he followed Hikaru's gaze to the group of people. His gut twisted in jealousy as one of the people he recognized was James, Momiji's _boyfriend_.

**Boyfriend**

He felt himself grow hot with jealousy and anger.

"We all heard of Kawabe Momiji. Is she really that _easy_?" A boy asked James. Tamaki immediately perked up at this. They were talking about Momiji! Tamaki felt his anger suddenly rise dangerously.

"Well of course she is. I mean yesterday we were already close to having sex." James scoffed and all the boys cheered him. Tamaki felt his body move toward the group.

"Don't talk about Momiji like that." Tamaki controlled his voice so it calm though he wanted to rip James head off.

"Don't act like you don't know Souh. Momiji is the most easiest woman in **Japan**!" James grinned, "She would sleep with anyone. I heard you guys had a thing. I don't wanna waist my time so is she as good as everyone says she is? I bet you fucked her many times."

Tamaki wanted nothing, but to punch the guy, but a hand went to his arm. Tamaki looked to see it was Haruhi shaking her head.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that." Haruhi stated to the group. James scoffed.

"Whatever homo."

"Hey don't talk about Haruhi like that!" Hikaru snarled as he stood by Haruhi glaring harshly at the British boy. It seemed that everyone left besides them.

"Why don't you go screw your brother?" James snarled just as the rest of the Host club made their way. Kaoru eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think you are?" Kaoru snarled as he saw the situation. Mori and Hunny glared at James.

"I don't like it when my friends are hurt." Hunny growled darkly. James rolled his eyes.

"Like you can do anything." James turned around. "You all are fucken homos." He began to walk away. "You better not tell Momiji what I said Souh. Or you'll regret it."

"You have to tell Momiji how he is, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi looked up at Tamaki.

"I know."

* * *

I yawned as I flipped through the channels of my television. _I never seen such a small T.V. Before_ Tamaki's voice danced inside of my head and I scowled.

Damn him

It seemed that ever since I saw Tamaki I couldn't get him out of my head. I would day dream about him and James would notice. He would get mad. Oh, God, did he get mad. He would notice how I would stare out in space with a blush and he would automatically claim that I was thinking of some other man. He was right though. At first we argue, then I ignored him, but things changed between us. We currently weren't talking for once when I was dreaming and he caught me he slapped me to gain my attention. I was appalled at what he did and kicked him out of my home. I was planning on breaking up with him soon.

I frowned. I wished Tamaki was here. I wish we never fought. I didn't like not talking to him.

_Bing-Bell _

I looked up as the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door to see James. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snarled. James gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever James, it doesn't matter we're over." I growled and went to close the door, but James grabbed my arm.

"I said I was sorry." He snarled.

"And I said we were over." I hissed. James pulled me out of my apartment.

"I was with you for a while and I think I deserve something from this useless relationship." James hinted with a leer. My lip curled into an angry scowl.

"Let me go!" I snapped and went to pull my arm away, but James slammed me against the front of the apartments.

"Come on, you slept with all of Japan and you won't sleep with me?" James cried incredulously.

"I have some dignity." I snapped and James laughed coldly. He leaned in so his lips brushed my ear.

"A whore never has dignity." For some reason that hurt. People said worst, but this hurt. Maybe it was Tamaki's fault it hurt. He always cooed sweet things to me when I don't deserve it. He always had something nice, sweet, and charming to say. Never something hurtful.

"Momiji?" Tamaki's voice questioned and I looked up to see Tamaki and his friends standing at the stairs that led up my apartment. My hazel eyes were wide and watery. I saw Tamaki's jaw clenched.

* * *

Tamaki's jaw clenched at the the sight. There was Momiji on the verge of tears, James whispering cruel things into her ears. He had he pinned painfully against her wall. Tamaki did **not **like this one bit. Anger fueled his body.

"T-Tamaki?" Her voice cracked and that put Tamaki over the edge as he stormed over and ripped James off of her.

"Don't you dare go near her again!" Tamaki roared at James as James fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and glared at Tamaki. James suddenly punched Tamaki in the jaw. Startled, Tamaki staggered back and suddenly James had his hands behind his back where Mori was holding him. Hunny glared at James.

"Let's make sure that James never hurt our friends again." Hunny murmured as he and Mori walked away.

"Tamaki!" Momiji cried as she threw herself toward Tamaki and held his chin up. Her fingers gently moved over the injured cheek. Tamaki smile at her from the ground. Momiji suddenly started crying as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and glanced at the rest of his friends asking for sometime alone. Once everyone was gone he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay Momiji." Tamaki reassured her.

"No it's not!" Momiji cried as Tamaki maneuvered her so she was sitting in his lap. Tamaki was leaning against the iron gate that prevented them from falling off the two story walkway.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it." Tamaki lifted Momiji's head up so they were staring into each others' eyes. Tamaki's hand slid to Momiji's cheek and he cupped it, his thumb caressing her cheek. Momiji leaned in and so did Tamaki. "I like you very much Momiji. You're my most important girl." He whispered and Momiji blushed.

"I like you too, Tamaki. God, I never felt like this." Tamaki held her face with both of his hands and he looked into her eyes before pressing his lips gently against her own. Momiji melted into the kiss. It was gentle and loving. Caring and sweet. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

Finally they were together.


End file.
